Wolf Warrior's (ON HOLD)
by Forestspirit of Thunderclan
Summary: Four clans in one forest, Wolfclan, Falconclan, Bearclan, Pantherclan. Join Forestpaw and her friends as they lean the secrets around the four clans of the forest. With Starclan by their sides, and darkness taking over. The power of the stars shall lay to rest. Only four have the power to stop it all. By learning the tricks and legends they may just learn a power that all cats have
1. Meet Wolfclan

**I Don't Own Warriors**

**Meet The Clan**

**(I am using Kirby characters as well)**

Name:

_Wolfclan, hearts and wisdom of that of a wolf._

Deputy:

Goldenclaw

Leader:

Darkstar- A pure black tom with slivery moon eyes.

Medican Cat:

Willowpelt- A grayish brown she-cat with sky blue eyes.

Warriors

Blackfeather: A very black tabby she-cat with dark purple eyes.

Graywing: A gray furred she cat with silvery (no feeling) eyes.

Jayfur: A light blue tom with black spots on his back. And surprisingly green eyes.

Goldenclaw: (Meta Knight's cat) Deputy of Wolfclan, a golden clawed tom with a dark blue pelt and silver eyes. ((He's younger then he looks and acts))

Swordfang: (Sword Knight) A tom with a river blue pelt and golden eyes.

Whitefang: A pure white tom with blue eyes, (Instead of not being able to hear, he was born blind).

Brighfeather: A tan brown she-cat with amber yellow eyes.

Tigerheart: A tom with the pelt of a tiger and green eyes.

Apprentices

Forestpaw: A strange she-cat born with a midnight blue, purple and green pelt. Also with slivery purple eyes. (Mentor Jayfur)

Mockingpaw: (Fumu) A tan brown she-cat with green eyes. (Mentor Brightfeather)

Foxpaw: (Bun) A fatherless tom with a fox like pelt and orange eyes. (Mentor Swordfang)

Shadowpaw: (Meta Write's cat) Pure Black coat with no other color, Pure silver eyes (Mentor Goldenclaw)

Spiderpaw: A dark brown tom with amber eyes. (Mentor Tigerheart)

Elders

Yellowfur: (Dedede) a loud and annoying dark yellow fured tom with black eyes.

Mosspelt: (Escargoon) A timid purple/green like pelt with silvery eyes.

Lionsoul: An old golden matted pelt tom with green eyes.

Queens

Bladeclaw: (Blade Knight) A she cat with a red tipped tail and dark brown fur. Her eyes are green. Mother of Goldenclaw's kits.

Cloudfoot: A she-cat with tender blue eyes and slivery white pelt. Mother of Darkstar's kits.

Mousepelt: A gray furred She-Cat with blue eyes. Going to be mother of Tigerhearts kits.

Kits

Pinkkit: (Kirby) an odd pink kit tom with blue eyes (Bladeclaw's)

Silverkit: A she-cat sliver kit with silvery eyes. (Bladeclaw's)

Blackkit: A dark black tom with amber eyes (Cloudfoot's)

Twilightkit: A dark gray she-cat with blue eyes. (Cloudfoot's)

**Chapter 1 coming soon, yes I am working on it! Maybe by the middle of today I'll have it up.**


	2. Chapter 1 Forestpaw and Shadowpaw

**I Don't Own Warriors**

**Chapter 1**

**Wolfclan**

Forestpaw awoke to the light of her first day as an apprentice. It was the first day of Greenleaf, the warm moist air tingled her yawned and stretched out her stiff legs. She was only four moons old, but had to become a apprentice early. Please don't ask why, not even the clan is sure why.

Her mentor Jayfur was standing by the leaders den with Goldenclaw. Forestpaw's ears lifted up at the sound of teacher her something. She bounded out of the den, the sun light hash in her eyes.

"Forestpaw!" squeaked a voice behind her, Shadowpaw. The black she-cat bounded up to her friend, Forestpaw smiled at her.

"Morning Shadowpaw." she said softly, the she-cat smiled at this. Then looked at her mentor who was calling them both over. They walked side by side up to the warriors, their mentor's.

"At least you two are up." grunted Goldenclaw, Forestpaw nodded to this. Most were afraid of Goldenclaw, but not her. She saw him as a going to be great leader, Shadowpaw found him kind of nice. Even though he was strict about things.

"You two will be taking a look around the area with me and Goldenclaw." said Jayfur in his deep voice. Forestpaw looked excited, Shadowpaw did also. But seemed wary around Goldenclaw's stare.

"Come along, we have much to see." grunted Goldenclaw, Forestpaw walked up alongside her mentor. Today was her first day out of camp, as well for Shadowpaw.

She caught the scent of something strange, the more they walked the more stronger it became. Forestpaw, froze when the scent was right in front of her. She heard Jayfur purr at her.

"At least you can smell good." he joked, Shadowpaw looked at her mentor Goldenclaw for a moment. He stared back, as if wondering why she looked at him. Shadowpaw shrank back, she was wondering how Bladeclaw and Swordfang could deal with such a mentor.

"This is Falconclan's border edge, to the right is Bearclan's." meowed Goldenclaw, Forestpaw gave him a questioning glance. He simple looked over a hill to four trees in the middle of the entire forest.

"That is the place where the clans gather and meet." said Jayfur, then smiled at Forestpaw.

"Maybe in a few more moons you might be able to go." he said to encourage her. Shadowpaw looked down, she wish she had gotten a mentor that wouldn't turn her into a mindless warrior. Goldenclaw made everyone he mentored into a true warrior of the code.

Shadowpaw always felt scared around him, his stare was always on her or Forestpaw. He possible knew he would get one of them, but she had hoped not her.

"So what is to the left of here?" questioned Forestpaw, Goldenclaw sighed and looked down at the small she-cat. Shadowpaw looked uncertain at her friend, as if he was going to cuff her hard.

"That is Pantherclan's scent, they are the most fearless clan in this forest. But also the most cocky." he muttered the last part, Forestpaw nodded to this. Jayfur nudged Goldenclaw, giving him a 'go easy' look.

"H-how about some training?" questioned Jayfur, Goldenclaw gave a gruff sigh in agreement. Then he gave a signal with his tail for them to follow. Jayfur sighed and ran up alongside him, Forestpaw gave her friend an unsure glance.

"What so scary about Goldenclaw?" she asked her friend, for she was a little uneasy about the way she acts around him. Shadowpaw looked down at her paws, and gave a low sigh.

"W-well, he just, seems to strict." she muttered in a low voice, Forestpaw gave her friend a encouraging nudge on the shoulder.

"Come on, he isn't so bad. But a little scary at times, but I am sure he just wants you to become strong." she said to her friend, others seemed to asked her about how weirdly colored her pelt is.

"Don't worry about it, lets see how training goes until you make a choice about how he acts." she suggested, Shadowpaw nodded to this and bounded off after them. Forestpaw just a few paces behind.

'I wonder what today will bring for me?' she asked herself, as they entered the hollow. Where the sound of warriors training could be heard.


End file.
